harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
No Diggity
No Diggity was sung by Singsational in the thirteenth episode of the series, Celibacy, as a group song for Penny's "Sellebrate Sex" assignment. However, several members of the group sit out. Lyrics Penny: Hey, yeah ya know what? I like the players No Diggity, No doubt Play on play that Play on play that Yo Tit' drop the verse Tito: It's going down fad to Blackstreet The homeys got abby collab creations Funk like acne No doubt I put it down never slouch As long as my credit could vouch A dog couldn't catch me, *aah* out Tell me who could stop with Tit' makin' moves Attracting honeys like a magnet Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent Still moving his flavor with the homeys Blackstreet & Teddy The original rump shakers Kara: Shorty get down, good Lord Baby got 'em open all over town Strickly biz she don't play around Cover much grounds Got game by the pound Gettin paid is her forte Each and every day true player way I can't get her outta my mind I think about the girl all the time Eliza: East side to the west side Push your fat rides it's no surprise She got tricks in the stash Stacking up the cash Fast when it comes to the gas By no means average She's on when she's got to have it Baby your a perfect 10, I wanna get in Can I get down so I can win Singsational Boys (Singsational Girls): I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up (Singsational Girls: bag it up) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up (Singsational Girls: bag it up girl) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up (Singsational Girls: bag it up) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up Noelle: She's got class and style Street knowledge, buy the pound Baby never act wild, very low key on the profile Catching villians is a no Let me tell you how it goes Curve's the word, spin's the verb Lovers it curves so freak what you heard Trish: Rollin with the fatness You don't even know what the half is You gotta pay to play Just for shorty bang bang to look your way I like the way you work it Trump tight all day, everyday You're blowing my mind, maybe in time Baby I can get you with my ride Singsational Boys: (Singsational Girls) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up (Singsational Girls: bag it up girl) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up (Singsational Girls: bag it up) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up Grant: Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo (Bradley: hey yo that girl looks good) Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo (Bradley: play on play on player) Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo (Bradley: you're my kind of girl) Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo Tito: Cuz that's my peeps and we rows "D" Flying first class from NY City to Blackstreet What chu know about me Not a (motha effin') thing Cartier wooded frames supported by my shorty Ask for me Bradley: Icy gleem and pinky diamond ring We be's the baddest click up on this scene Ain't you getting bored with these fake ass broads High shows and proves, no doubt I be diggin' you so Please excuse if I come across rude Grant: That's just me and that's how a player's got to be Stay kickin' game with a capital "G" Ask the peoples on my block I'm as real as can be Word is born Faking moves never been my thing So Teddy pass the word to your (brotha) Chauncey I'll be sending a car, lets say around 3:30 Queen Pen and Blackstreet, it's no diggity Singsational Boys: (Singsational Girls) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up (Singsational Girls: bag it up girl) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up (Singsational Girls: bag it up) I like the way you work it (Singsational Girls: no diggity) I got to bag it up Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo Hey yo hey yo hey yo hey yo Singsational: Yeah, Come on Penny in full effect Kara in full effect Lily in full effect Venus in full effect Ladies in full effect Ain't nothing goin' on but the rent Yeah play on play that Play on play on Cuz I like it No diggity, no doubt, yeah Blackstreet productions We out, we out right We out Penny: We out... Category:Songs by Singsational Category:Songs by Kara Category:Songs by Grant Category:Songs by Bradley Category:Songs by Venus Category:Songs by Trish Category:Songs by Eliza Category:Songs by Tito Category:Songs by Penny